Pets
by Musingsage
Summary: Another Spock related chapter up. Note, this was writen about a minute or to before the chapter was added. Why I added that, I don't know. I'll stop here, it'll just turn into rambling. Anyway, this story is just about the pets on the original enterprise.
1. The Pets and Their Owners

A / N: I just felt like writing this, so go figure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, if I did it would be real I would be living on Vulcan. So probably better that I do not.

* * *

Jim Kirk - Domesticated Fox Called Red (Well, by then there might be domesticated foxes. Both are sly, cunning and loyal (?).)

Spock - Green Iguana called Mazhiv Im'roi (Both like deserts and only eat plants, so it's a perfect match. Oh, the name means sand Walk.)

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy - Gold Fish Called Goldy (Ah, a pet that can not talk back. Cats. ... Now they talk back.)

Hikaru Sulu - Pica called Katana (such a sweet little rodent, not Sulu ofcourse)

Pavel Chekov - Green Parrot called Vodka (Some can live in colder climates!)

Nyota Uhura - Siamese cat called Grace (Cats just seem to suit her.)

Montgomery Scott Scottish terrier called 'Scotty' else (What?)

* * *

A/N: If your thinking WTF, it's perfectly alright. That was my impression after rereading this.


	2. Mazhiv Im'roi: Spock's Lizard

A/N: I didn't intend to write this, but am now bound by unspoken law to write some short thing for all the pets.

Disclaimer: See pervious chapter.

* * *

Warmth, food, climbing equipment; what more do I need? My master is a kind man and fair. He takes care of me, and pets me everyone and then. With him, unlike Doctor (or Bones, though he doesn't smell like Bones), Captain (or Kirk, or Jim, I can never get that one straight), Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, and Lieutenant Uhura, I know how he feels when he pets me. This he only does when agitated, thoughtful or confused. What worries he has, I don't know and don't care much.

My eyes close, enjoying the heat. I prefer his cave to the tunnels. They are uncomfortably cold. I know he thinks this too, it's reaffirmed every time I am taken to visit Doctor.

Doctor is strange, active, careless and quick. Master can be quick when he wants, but he thinks and is careful. They argue over things I don't understand, or care about. Captain stops the talking or doesn't. He finds it amusing.

The door open and a cold draft blows against me. Then it is warm again and Master is home. He feeds me, the same meal he does every seven days. Tomorrows will be the same one as seven days ago. I do not understand why, but it is good.

I settled on the floor by his chair.

The door opens. It is Doctor.

He stares at me, and I stare back at him. He mutters something and Master looks at him eye brow raised. I have seen this enough to know what is happening.

"Why don't you get a cat? At least they talk back." Doctor says; he doesn't like me. I scare him, I do not know why, I eat vegetables not meat.

Master picks me up, "Doctor, Mazhiv Im'roi is quiet and thoughtful." I like master, he says nice things.

Doctor snorts, "You're both green and cold blooded. But at least that lizard's blood is red." I never understand when he says this, Master is not green he is pale. Why would blood color matter? What is blood? "He couldn't out smart a cat."

"Incorrect Doctor, Uhura wanted to make that same point and failed. She decided to place both in a maze, Mazhiv found the exit first." Master points out; I can feel his pride through his hands. This makes me happy and I close my eyes.

"Kirk to Spock." Captain says out of no where. Hearing voices seems to be normal, though only those of real people. I ponder this, for what else am I to do?

Master speaks to Captain and leaves with Doctor. I am placed on my climbing tree, and sleep in the sun Master has provided. Before sleeping I ponder just what Doctor meant, though it makes no sense to me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, thats it for now. If anyone has any ideas on what to do with the rest, please tell me. This was done from Mazhiv's point of view, because it worked better this way. Pure and simple. Again, any ideas send them in. Please.

Oh, there's two open polls. Please vote, it'll be really helpful.


	3. Goldy: McCoy's Fish

A/N: Well, heres the next one. Ummm....... I blame suger. *Ducks behind Spock*.

Disclaimer: See pervious chapter.

* * *

Oooo…… Green person.

Oooo…… God, feed me.

Oooo…… Man in gold, him and Green Person God's friends.

They argue over something.

Red fuzzy thing watches me, I'm not concerned.

It's Stripy, and Short haired lady.

SWIM AWAY!!!!!!! SWIM AWAY!!!!!

AHHHH!!!!! OTHER WAY!!!!!!

OTHER WAY!!!!!

God saved me, Stripy gone away. God scolds Short hair lady, and they leave.

God comes home; he drinks shiny liquid and talks to me. I don't know what he says, and don't really care.

He angry at body less voice, storms out.

Bowl rocks back and forth, topples over, but water not leave. God protects me.

I hide in Castle, castle total protection, God put Castle in bowl. Master all powerful.

God home, he feeds me, calls me something. He wishes for a dog. What dog?

Oooo……. Crazy Man and Accent Man come by. God share shiny liquid with them.

Man in Gold's voice comes, they leave.

Oooo……. Shiny liquid near by. Oooo…….

* * *

A/N: If you don't know what to think, it's alright. I don't either. If you reaction is 'WTF?!' it's alright too. Goldy calling McCoy 'God' isn't to offend anyone, just what I think a fish would call it's owner if given the chance. Wouldn't you?


	4. Vodka: Chekov's Parrot

A/N: I don't know about this one. It's strange, but not as much as the other two.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter, or are you blind?

* * *

My owner is strange. Kaw. He has a strange accent, and is rather amusing. Ka-kaw. A bit hyper perhaps, but alright. Kaw. I get to see the ship by perching on his shoulder. Ka-ka-kaw. He calls himself a Russian Pirate. Mazhiv calls him illogical, but that's because he hangs out with that Green Man. Kaaaaaaaaw. I don't like Mazhiv, or Grace. Kaw. Red and Scotty scare me. Kaw.

The door opens Owner walks in with Accent Man. Kaw. They sit and chat. Kaw. They drink vodka. Ka. I am most displeased my owner calls me after a drink. Reh. I fly over, hating be locked in a tree less room. Rah. The next time we land, I escape…

Owner and Accent Man are singing silly songs. Rehehehehe.

Accent Man waves in my direction, "He's laughing at us."

"He's Russian." Owner replies. Rah. Owner is most foolish. Kaw. I know Accent Man, Green Man, Pretty Lady, Keptin, Older Accent Man and Other Accent Man all agree with me. Rehehehehehe.

Accent Man only shakes head. Kaw. They drink more and sing more songs. Kaw. I sing with them, causing their laughter. Kaw. Owner laugh so hard he falls out of his chair. Rehehehehe, Accent Man laughs with me. Rehehehe.

Accent Man leaves after putting owner to bed. Kaw. The lights are off, and I'm stuck on the picture frame. Rah. Good night.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I am considering doing a Christmas Special.


	5. Christmas special

A/N: I got this done sooner than expected, but here it is, call it an early present. Or late if you celebrate Haunika. (Sorry about the spelling) If you have any problems with it blame the gluvine, hot chocolate, sugar, and christmas candy.

Disclaimer: Again, see the previous chapter.

* * *

Goldy on Christmas:

OOOHHHHHH! Sparkle! Pretty! OOOOOHHHHHH!!

God happy! Me happy! Special treat! Thick milky thingy!

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Pretty light, flash, flash, flash!

OW!

Castle hard!

Large sparkly objects!

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

God removed sparkly off things below!!!

Miss Sparkly!!!!!

God pile sparkly near me.

MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sparkly painful up close, still love sparkly.

Man in gold out of gold? Is it man in gold? Green Person come by with non man in gold. All three leave.

God come home, go to bed. Sleepy time.

God wake up, light wakes me up. He look at me, smile and say "Merry Christmas you stupid fish."

I love him! He use enjoyed other name! What a fish?

Mazhiv on Christmas:

It is that time of year again. I can tell, as Master is confused by others. This happens once every year, well twice. Strangely both days involve handing out objects wrapped in paper. Only on the other day Master doesn't give out any. During a trip to see Doctor the usual arrangements were out. Bells, odd inedible plants, things that look like plants but aren't, and other such things.

Doctor tells Master to get in the Christmas spirit. How can an object have a soul? Doctor says it's a metaphor, but I do not understand. I believe Grace does, but she does understand humans better than me.

I think this spirit has to do with happiness, irritating friends, getting tipsy, kissing, singing songs off tune and loudly, along with giving useless often objects and snow. I hate snow. Master does to.

Vodka on Christmas:

Ris' rhe reason ro re rolly ra lalala ra la la. I love this time of year! Kaw! So green, so cheerful! Kaw! Owner is happier and wackier than ever, so is Accent Man. Kaw. Everyone else is too, except Green Man, he never changes. Kaw. The halls are green with fake plants; I hide in them from Owner. Rehehehehe. Owner come home before present day drunk again, but he happy, that more important! Kaaaaw. I pull on green thing that makes bell twinkle loudly, owner glare at me. Kaaaw. He go to bed. Kaw. Next day he give me a new bell! Kaw. I wonder if he regrets that?" Kaw. He tells me Merry Christmas.

A note from the Trek Pets:

Until next year dear reader, until then, Mazhiv, Goldy, Vodka, Scotty, Grace, Katana and I all wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Only don't burn yourselves on the Yule log, stove, bon fire, fire works, and may you have a white Christmas as we never will.

~ Red


	6. Red: Kirk's Fox

A/N: I hadn't planned to write this, but I felt like spreading the joy I felt over a AP US History test grade.

Disclaimer: Again, see the previous chapter. I think I'll stop putting up disclaimers.

* * *

Trotting lightly down besides his master Red's tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. He was happy; then again he was always happy. Always hyper and energetic, and they were going to see Bones. He always loved to annoy Bones. It was tempting to gnaw on Bones to see if he lived up to the nick name. Actually he had tried it a few times, but Master always stopped him before he could. Kind of a disappointment really; still perhaps this time he would be able to. Of course he always thought that while going to see Bones. He did know nothing bad was going to happen. With a goofy grin, matching the one often worn by his Master, Red entered the Sickbay set aside for animals. Master told him that when people first brought pets on board, Bones had protested he was a Doctor, not a veterinarian.

Jumping onto the little bio bed, Red tried to lick Bones. The grouchy doctor just moved out of the way and glared at him. Red just sat there, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"He's laughing at me I know it." Bones said, trying to stare down the fox.

Master just laughed, "No he isn't. Are you Red?" Red just wagged his tail all the harder.

"No better than a dog." Bones grumbled; running the scanners over his captain's pet, all the avoiding Red's attempts to lick him and having the occasional glaring contest. Well, Red thought, a glaring contest to Bones, he just met his amusement's gaze with a happy expression. At times Bones mutter something like "Stupid fox." Red did take offense to that, he might be as smart as Mazhiv, but he was much friendlier. Surely that counted for something? Not that he was sure of anything concerning Bones. Once the exam was over he jumped down, collar tags jingling. Last Christmas Master had put a bell collar on him; it had annoyed Bones to no end. Red know even Spocky had been irritated. He loved irritating Spocky. Another way to do that, he would have to think up. Something clever, more likely he would work it out as he went a long. Just like Master's plans! It would be more fun that way.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's Red for ya.


	7. Spock's Birthday

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update. But to write these brief stories well one must be in the right mindset. That's why I wait until my teachers assign a boat load of homework and my brain needs a break. hope you like this on. Oh, it takes place shortly after Mirror, Mirror in Season 2, disk 2, episode 33.

Disclaimer: See previous Chapter.

* * *

It was Spock's Birthday. He didn't expect anything as he had yet to tell his friends it was his birthday. As he mulled over a science report the door bell rang. "Enter."

Kirk and McCoy entered with a bow wrapped in colorful paper. Bones smile, "Happy Birthday Spock." Smiling like a little boy with a secret Kirk held out the package. It rattled slightly. Setting down elderly Maz'hiv, Spock tentatively accepted it. He and Maz'hiv sat there staring at the package. The lizard moved over to sniff the package. His tail started lashing.

"I told you the lizard wouldn't like it." Kirk told Bones, that goofy smile was still in place.

"What ever Jim, what ever," they continued to watch Spock and his lizard, "They are creepy, so alike. It's scary." Bones said this studying the pair studying the package.

Kirk ignored him. "C'mon Spock open it!"

An eye brow rose curiously as Spock picked it up, noting the skittering sound that came from it. Slowly he unwrapped the paper to reveal a brown box with air holes. Lifting off the lid he found yet another lizard.

"Pogona vitticeps." Spock said recognizing the species.

Bones rolled his eyes, "It's a beard dragon!"

"I believe that's what I said." Spock replied unperturbed. Bones muttered under his breath.

"Spock, do you know why we got you this particular lizard?" Kirk asked that gleam hadn't left his eyes.

"I am afraid I am at the loss."

"Would it help if I told you her name is Mirror?" There wasn't a response; Kirk took it as it hadn't helped. "I… Bones and I to be exact thought that in each universe someone or something with a beard should live here."

"Ahh…" Spock said in reply.

"Took you long enough." Bones muttered.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. No promises for a timely update after this.


End file.
